


Happy New Year

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: Sam/Lucifer Holiday Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had gone out to a bar <i>"The only time women are more desperate than at 11:59 on New Year's Eve is on Unattached Drifter Christmas"</i>, leaving Sam and Lucifer alone in the motel room for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year from FYSL!

"Want some more champagne?" Sam asked, filling up his glass.

"You can hardly call that champagne, it's from a box, Sam." Lucifer laughed, even as he held out his glass for Sam to fill.

Sam laughed in turn and filled the glass before settling back down on the couch. "Who knew you were a wine snob?" 

Lucifer shook his head, still smiling and took his glass, wrapping his free arm around Sam as they returned their attention to the countdown on TV.

Dean had gone out to a bar _"The only time women are more desperate than at 11:59 on New Year's Eve is on Unattached Drifter Christmas"_ , leaving Sam and Lucifer alone in the motel room for the night.

__The two sipped their cheap bubbly and watched the broadcast of the ball dropping in Times Square and idly thinking of the events of the past year, until the clock struck midnight, when Lucifer turned and captured Sam's lips in a soft kiss. "Happy New Year, Sam."_ _

__Sam returned the kiss and smiled as Lucifer pulled away from it. "Happy New Year, Lucifer."_ _


End file.
